Tramóias do Destino
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: O tempo passou. É 1921 e todos parecem estar felizes. Casais vão se desenrrolar, mas nem tudo é flores. A sombra da Transmutação Humana voltou. Royai


**Nota: **Antes de começar esta fic, tenho alguns pontos a esclarecer para que vocês, leitores, não fiquem boiando na história. Primeiro: A história se passa seguindo a Cronologia da série (para quem não sabe, é só procurar na Wikipedia e descobrirão a idade do Al e do Ed). Segundo: Ed conseguiu voltar ao seu tempo. Calma, tudo será explicado nos capítulos seguintes. Terceiro: Sim, Al está com seu corpo de volta e mais alto que Ed. Detalhe; corpão de homem, lindoso... (baba).

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Tramóias do Destino**_

_**Capítulo Um: Depois da tempestade.**_

Música do capítulo: My World – Asian Kung-Fu Generation

-×-×-

_Sexta-feira, 22 de abril de __**1921**__._

_Cidade Central – 07h22min_

A cortina bege lutava inutilmente para deter os delicados – mas poderosos – raios de sol daquela agradável manhã de sexta-feira. Ela ficava na maior janela de um espaçoso quarto de casal decorado com tons simples, mas que transmitiam paz e tranqüilidade. Nada melhor para um quarto. Deitado nessa cama jazia o corpo de um jovem de cabelos loiros, pareciam fios de ouro espalhados pelo travesseiro branquinho. Seu rosto passava uma tranqüilidade fora do comum, seu ressonar era quase inaudível. Definitivamente parecia um Deus dormindo na nuvem mais macia e alta do céu. Ao seu lado estava uma jovem também loira, sorrindo. Ela tinha olhos azuis encantadores e um sorriso que desarmaria um exército inteiro. Ao contrário do rapaz, ela estava acordada, encarando-o. Coberta apenas pelo lençol azul-bebê, ela acariciou delicadamente o rosto do homem, traçando um caminho desde a bochecha macia até os quadris do mesmo. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ele abriu os olhos dourados lentamente e deu um sorriso sonolento para ela.

- Bom dia... – um sonolento Edward Elric murmurou para uma certa Winry Rockbell.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida. – o sorriso dela cresceu.

- Obrigado. – ele mostrou-lhe a língua, mas logo riu do comentário dela. – que horas são?

- Já passa das sete, Ed. – ela sentou na cama, segurando o lençol para que tampasse seus atributos. – eu ia te chamar mais cedo, só que você dormia tão bem...

- Ah, sim... – ele sorriu malicioso e passou a olhar para o teto, como se estivesse lembrando de seu sonho. – sim, sim, sim... – e lambeu os beiços. – Ah, e como dormi...

- Ai, Ed! – Winry gargalhou e deu um leve tapinha no braço dele. – anda, levanta. Senão você vai chegar atrasado no Quartel General... _de novo_.

- Q-qua-quartel?! Que dia é hoje, caramba?! – Ed deu um salto da cama e correu pra recolher suas roupas que estavam... _perdidas_ pelo quarto.

- É sexta, dia vinte e dois. – ela respondeu simplesmente enquanto recolhia suas roupas estrategicamente amontoadas num canto do quarto.

- O QUÊ??? CAÇILDA, EU JURAVA QUE HOJE ERA SÁBADO!!! – Edward continuava sua caçada desesperada pelas suas roupas – MERDA, CADÊ A MINHA CALÇA??

- Aqui. – a mocinha já havia juntado a calça e a camisa social dele em dois segundos.

- Ah, 'tá, 'brigado. – ele pegou as roupas e correu para o banheiro para se trocar.

- Vai tomar o café da manhã aqui, Ed? – Winry perguntou ao Alquimista enquanto arrumava a cama normalmente.

- Não – a voz veio abafada de lá do banheiro – tenho que passar em casa, trocar de roupa e, se Deus quiser, voar para o QG a tempo.

- Tem alguma coisa importante lá hoje?

- O Coronel "Fagulha" disse que queria me ver hoje às oito e quinze em ponto. – o novo apelido que Ed deu à Roy Mustang causava uma crise de risos a quem quer que o ouvisse. – Sei lá o que àquele tosco inventou agora.

- Ainda acho que não devia falar assim do Coronel Mustang, Ed. – a loira agora esperava que o namorado saísse do banheiro para que ela pudesse se trocar. Dois minutos depois, Fullmetal saiu de lá, perfeitamente vestido com uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta.

- Está do lado dele agora, é?

- Estamos em guerra para eu ter que escolher um lado, por acaso? – bufou – eu só estou dizendo que o Coronel pode demiti-lo por desacato já que ele é seu... – ela olhou para o jovem e sorriu maroto – _superior_, literalmente.

- Ah, tá... – Edward estacou no lugar. Winry começou a rir, pois já sabia o chilique que viria. – AUTO LÁ! QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE BAIXINHO QUE PARECE ATÉ UM DOMADOR DE FORMIGAS?!?

- Ah, Ed! Vai começar com crises logo cedo? – ela foi para o banheiro, deixando um Ed borbulhando de raiva para trás. O loiro respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para tentar fazer o sangue – que havia subido à cabeça – voltasse à circular normalmente pelo resto do corpo. Assim que se sentiu mais calmo, seu olhar cruzou com o relógio de parede. Este já marcava 7h37min. Winry pode ouvir de lá do banheiro um "AHRG!" e uma batida de porta violenta. Ela suspirou e pensou pesarosa "Já estou até vendo o dia em que essa porta vai se desintegrar..."

-×-

O mais velho dos Elric corria como o diabo da cruz por entre as ruas da cidade. Volta e meia esbarrava em alguma senhora de idade ou uma pessoa qualquer que carregava sacolas cheias de frutas, tendo que parar toda a vez para prestar auxílio e pedir desculpas, mas as pessoas sempre o insultavam. Só que ele não estava nem ai pra isso, seu maior medo era chegar atrasado no QG e ouvir toda aquela maldita ladainha sem fim sobre a importância da pontualidade do Coronel. Bateu os olhos no relógio de bolso e gritou de novo. Já eram 7h46min! "Caçilda, porque eu tive que aceitar o convite pra tomar sorvete com a Winry?!" ele mesmo respondeu; "Por que ela tem olhos lindos, um sorriso cativante e um jeitinho todo especial pra me persuadir..." ele corou com a última parte. Finalmente o avistou o seu apartamento, apertou o passo e... tropicou em cheio com o porteiro.

- Ah! m-me desculpe, senhor Wants! – o alquimista ajudou o senhor de uns cinqüenta e sete anos a se levantar. – Eu não prestei atenção aonde ia...

-Tudo bem, Ed – o outro se apressou em responder – posso ser meio velho, mas sou duro na queda!

- Ah, que bom! Até logo! – correu escadaria acima até o apartamento de número trinta e seis. Bateu a mão no bolso de trás da calça e gelou ao senti-la vazia. Será que depois de correr sabe-se lá quantos quarteirões, trombar em quase todos os pedestres da cidade, só iria perceber que estava sem a maldita chave de casa, EM CASA? – MAS QUE BU...

- Senhor Edward...? – milagrosamente, o senhor "brotou" atrás do jovem, impedindo-o de cometer o assassinato da pobre porta. – Esqueceu sua chave aqui ontem à noite quando saiu com a senhorita Rockbell.

Ed encarou o senhor, ruborizado. Pegou a chave e murmurou um "Obrigado" antes de escorrer para o apartamento. Já lá dentro a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o relógio da mesa da sala e materializar-se para o quarto. Eram oito horas em ponto. Exatos três minutos mais tarde ele já estava vestido com o uniforme azul do exército – Exigência do Mustang – e pronto para correr a maratona novamente.

-×-

_Quartel General – Sala do Coronel Mustang – 8h14min. _

A Primeira-Tenente Riza Hawkeye estava sentada em sua mesa arrumando uma pilha de relatórios pedidos pelos superiores até que ouviu a porta abrindo-se.

- Ed? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo invadir a sala feito um tufão. Estava suado e arfava muito, parecia que tinha corrido o país todo de uma só vez. – Está tudo bem?

O outro levantou a mão esquerda para ela em sinal de espera, a outra mão tentava controlar os batimentos cardíacos antes que seu coração adquirisse força o suficiente para arrebentar seu peito e sair pulando pela sala. Riza se levantou para ampará-lo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele já podia falar.

- É... é que... eu levantei atra... atrasado...

- Ah, sim. – Riza voltou para sua mesa.

- Ei – só depois que se sentou Ed reparou melhor e percebeu que só havia a Tenente e ele na sala. – cadê o Roy?

- Ele ainda não chegou. – respondeu ela simplesmente. Fullmetal ficou roxo de raiva, seus braços tremiam como se segurasse uma britadeira.

– AH, NÃO! ISSO SÓ PODE SER PEGADINHA!!

- Não grite. – a voz de Riza soou mais firme do que o normal, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse calado no mesmo instante.

O tempo passava. Dez minutos. Quinze minutos. Só vinte minutos depois que Ed chegou ao QG foi que Roy apareceu. O coronel apareceu de banho tomado, impecavelmente fardado e bem-humorado.

- Bom-dia, Tenente. – cumprimentou a moça sem sequer ter notado a presença do outro alquimista, que ficou roxo de raiva novamente. Riza fez um aceno de cabeça e depois fez o mesmo gesto indicando que tinha mais gente na sala. Foi só então que Roy virou-se para encarar Edward. – Ah, Ed. Chegou cedo, parabéns.

- COMO ASSIM "CHEGOU CEDO, PARABÉNS"??? – berrou o mais baixo, fazendo uma imitação ridícula da voz do Coronel. – FOI VOCÊ QUE CHEGOU ATRASADO! NÃO TEM RELÓGIO EM CASA, NÃO?!

- Tenho sim. – respondeu o outro, cínico. – Só que eu sou o chefe, posso chegar mais tarde um pouco. – ele fingiu que não viu Ed fazer de conta que estrangulava uma pessoa invisível. – Mas, vamos direto ao assunto. – Roy sentou em sua cadeira e gesticulou para que Ed sentasse na cadeira de frente à sua mesa.

- O que foi? – o menor já tinha se recomposto e agora encarava o seu superior seriamente.

- Ontem nós recebemos uma notificação que veio do Quartel General do Sul. Fizeram, Edward.

Edward bufou.

- Onde?

- Em Briggs.

-×-

_Rizenpool – Casa de Pinako Rockbell – mesmo horário._

A velha Pinako, com seus óculos redondos se seu inseparável cachimbo, estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço em frente a uma das janelas, observando a paisagem iluminada pelo sol. Como uma boa avó, seu pensamento estava em Winry. Desde que ela foi morar na Cidade Central, um vazio se instalou no coração da senhora. Winry viveu na barra de sua saia desde a morte dos pais, o casal Rockbell, na guerra de Ishibal. Era difícil viver sem a garota, viver com a preocupação com a alimentação dela, se dormia direito. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para que sua neta seguisse seu próprio caminho. Mas o fato de Edward estar com ela aliviava um pouco a preocupação. Ele agora era um homem feito, tinha um bom cargo no exército. Não havia com que se preocupar. Ao lembrar-se de Edward, um outro nome veio à sua memória. Outro que também era dono de suas preocupações. Alphonse Elric...

O som de leves batidas na porta força a velhinha a emergir de seus devaneios. Lentamente, ela desceu da cadeira e caminhou até a porta, destrancando-a. Ao abri-la, Pinako viu um homem. Não um homem qualquer. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanho-claro comprido amarrado num rabo de cavalo e um sorriso muito, muito familiar...

- Não se lembra mais de mim, vovó Pinako? – a voz era muito familiar também. – Eu mudei tanto assim? – Então, a velha abriu um sorriso grande e acolhedor.

- _Alphonse!_

-×-

_Cidade Central – Sala do Coronel Mustang – 9h15min._

Lá a situação continuava a séria. Edward mantinha a testa apoiada pela mão mecânica, que estava apoiada no braço da cadeira. Roy tinha seus braços cruzados e suas costas estavam encostadas na cadeira. Sua figura ficava assustadora com aquele olhar, de certa forma, 'mau' e o tapa-olho preto. Riza estavam séria também, encostada e de braços apoiados em sua mesa. Ed quebrou o silêncio de uma vez.

- Quando aconteceu?

- Esta quarta, mas só nos informaram ontem à noite, depois que você saiu. – foi Roy quem respondeu, sem se mover.

- E o responsável? Pegaram?

- Não. Estava morto. – Mustang suspirou. – foi encontrado "oco". Não tinha nenhum órgão interno.

- Isso só confirma – Fullmetal passou as mãos pelos cabelos – que ainda há pessoas com conhecimento e coragem.

- Eu estive pensando em destruir _todos_ os registros que existem sobre isso de Ametris. – Flame Alchemist descruzou os braços e arrumou o nó de seu tapa-olho.

- Não adiantaria nada, Roy – Riza se manifestou pela primeira vez, fazendo os dois homens olhá-la. – não é questão de existirem registros ou não. Esse tipo de conhecimento é passado de geração em geração. De pai pra filho. Não importa se destruirmos todos os livros que dêem alguma informação, o fato é que sempre haverá alguém que saiba, ou acha que saiba executar a _Transmutação Humana._

Os dois alquimistas encararam a atiradora, rendidos. Ela tinha razão.

- E se nós aplicássemos penas mais fortes para os que praticaram? – sugeriu o loiro mais baixo da sala.

- É muito burocrático – o tom de voz de Roy tinha um leve toque de raiva. Ele parecia alérgico a essa palavra. – mas pode ser que surta algum efeito.

Silêncio de novo. Um silêncio pesado, onde cada um pensava na mesma coisa, mesmo que por ângulos diferentes. Cada um tinha sua memória daquela época, até 1917. Mas, para Ed, havia dois anos a mais de memórias dolorosas, memórias de _Munique_. Mas estas ele queria manter trancadas pelo tempo mais longo que pudesse. Roy também estava perdido em pensamentos. A morte de Maes, todo aquele desenrolar doloroso que envolvia o Führer, a perda de seu olho, _Riza_ chorando sobre ele... Ele sabia que ela ainda se sentia culpada pelo que houve com seu olho, não importava o que ele dissesse. Ela não o encarava como antes... sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, ele via culpa. Uma culpa que ela não tinha que carregar. Uma culpa que ele _tinha_ que arrancar dela.

Um som de batidas finalmente anulou o silêncio.

- Entre. – Roy falou. Foi Havoc que apareceu na porta.

- Desculpa interromper, mas me mandaram trazer esses documentos pro senhor analisar, coronel. – ele entrou e despejou uma verdadeira torre de papéis para Roy, que empalideceu.

- _Tudo isso_?! – exclamou o moreno, perplexo. – Pra que dia?

- Pra amanhã e até as sete, senhor.

- SÁBADO?? E PORQUE NÃO ME ENTREGOU ISSO ONTEM, INFELIZ?? – o coronel avançou em Havoc com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos que arrancou uma sonora gargalhada de Edward. – TÁ RINDO DO QUÊ, SEU _MINI_ PROJETO DE CAMUNDONGO!?? – Roy fez questão de destacar a palavra "mini" para que a frase caísse como uma bomba no ego de Ed.

- O QUE FOI QUE DISSE, _FAGULHA_? – a troca de olhares fulminantes fez com que o coitado do Havoc – que estava no meio do fogo cruzado – saísse quase que engatinhando até a porta. Riza se limitou a segurar uma pasta de plástico e arremessá-la com toda a sua força na mesa. O barulho foi tão forte que fez com que os dois alquimistas se encolhessem de medo.

- Crianças... por favor... não gritem... – a voz da Tenente saiu controlada, mas ainda assim beirava o macabro. Os dois murmuraram um "Desculpe..!" e Ed "picou a mula" da sala.

-×-

_Rizenpool – Casa da Vovó Pinako – 9h33min_

- Nossa, Alphonse, você está irreconhecível! – Pinako exclamou enquanto dava passagem para o garoto passar. – Deus, como está alto!

Al riu do comentário da vovó. Realmente dera uma espichada e tanto desde a última vez que foi visto na Cidade Central. Parecia que tinha herdado toda a altura da família. Se Ed o visse, teria um ataque. Sentaram na sala a convite da mecânica de _Automail. _Tinham muitas perguntas e assuntos para colocar em dia. Fazia um pouco mais de um ano que Al havia voltado para a casa de Izumi Curtis, com a intenção de pedir para retomar o estudo da Alquimia. Mas Izumi recusou.

Já bem acomodados, e com um chá preparado por Pinako, a mesma começou com o interrogatório.

- Pode falar, por onde você esteve durante esse tempo todo? Por que não de notícias? Seu irmão quase morreu de preocupação com você! – Al riu. Depois começou a explicar.

- Eu fui atrás da sensei pra pedir pra ela voltar a me ensinar Alquimia, mas ela recusou. Disse que eu já havia me ensinado tudo o que sabia. – bebeu um gole de chá. – Então eu procurei outro professor. Alguém que conhecesse algo que eu não soubesse.

A vovó também bebeu um gole de chá, perguntando depois:

- E encontrou, não é? Senão já teria voltado pra casa.

- Na verdade eu tentaria aprender sozinho. Publicar minha própria teoria, talvez – riu – mas eu achei um sim. Lá em Briggs. – o sorriso que até então não havia abandonado o rosto de Al, sumiu. Pinako ficou olhando curiosa, pedindo para que ele continuasse. Elric suspirou. – O Jonan-sensei tinha uma filha. Camile. Ela morreu mês passado por causa de uma tuberculose. O sensei ficou sem rumo... então... ele... fez... – as palavras pareciam ter ficado enroscadas na garganta dele. O brilho de seus olhos foi apagado por lembranças dolorosas. Pinako continuou.

- Tudo bem, Al, não precisa continuar. – ela serviu mais chá para o ex-garoto e atual homem. – Agora, me conte, vai ficar quanto tempo aqui em Rizenpool?

Al sorriu, bebeu mais chá e continuou animadamente:

- Vou amanhã para a Cidade Central. Pretendo fazer uma surpresa pro Nii-san. – falando nisso, Al estranhou o fato de não ter levado nenhuma pancada na cabeça com a chave de fenda de sua melhor amiga. Foi ai que percebeu que não via as coisas de Winry que costumavam ficar na sala. – Cadê a Winry, vovó Pinako?

- Ah – a velha sorriu – está morando lá também. Ed e ela se acertaram.

- Sério?! – arregalou os olhos surpresos, mas muito felizes. – Finalmente, eu já tava cansado dos dois ficarem naquele chove-não-molha de sempre!

- Sim. Eu também já estava de saco cheio! – Pinako riu – Ela me disse que pretende abrir uma oficina por lá. Parece que vai ser um bom negócio. Enquanto isso ela está trabalhando num mercadinho.

- Nossa... só eu que não me arranjei ainda?

- Não se engane, viu? O Ed não mudou muita coisa – Pinako se levantou do sofá – talvez tenha crescido alguns centímetros. Está com fome? – o estômago de Al gritou dentro dele, fazendo-o ficar completamente sem graça. – Não faça essa cara, menino! Esta casa sempre foi sua, não precisa ficar sem graça! Vou fazer um lanche pra você.

-×-

_Cidade Central – Mercado onde Winry trabalha – 12h10min_

Sentada no balcão do mercado, Winry olhava o velho relógio de parede com o rosto apoiado com a mão direita. O estabelecimento estava às moscas e Ed ainda não havia chegado para almoçar com ela. "Se ele demorar mais cinco minutos..." como mágica, a loira nem teve tempo de terminar sua ameaça e o Alquimista apareceu na entrada. – Ed!

- Desculpa o atraso Winry! – aproximou-se do balcão e deu um selinho na namorada. – A manhã hoje foi podre demais...

- No caminho você me conta, certo? – a moça pegou o casaco e saíram da loja. Já na metade do caminho, os dois andavam de mãos dadas, como um verdadeiro casal. Edward contou toda a sua corrida maluca até o quartel e o chá de cadeira que tomou lá.

- Eu juro Winry, faltou um tantinho assim – ele gesticulou – pra eu sentar o pau naquele esnobe metido a besta! Ele teve a maior cara-de-pau de me dizer "eu sou o chefe, posso chegar mais tarde"! – a imitação da voz do coronel que Ed fazia era realmente engraçada, não tinha nada a ver com a voz do Mustang, mas era o mais próximo que a garganta de Ed conseguia.

- Ah, esquece isso Ed. Mas pelo menos o assunto era sério?

- Pior que era... – o olhar de Ed perdeu o brilho e ele ficou sério. Winry percebeu e ficou curiosa. Fazia muito tempo que não via os olhos dele tão sérios assim.

_Quartel General – Sala do coronel Mustang – 12h30min_

Roy já estava com os olhos cansados e com a mão doendo de tanto ler, assinar, ler, assinar papéis. Riza continuava na sala, em silêncio, metendo-se só com a sua responsabilidade. De repente, Roy largou a caneta, se levantou bruscamente.

- Chega. Eu vou almoçar. – caminhou até a mesa da Tenente e deu o seu melhor sorriso. – Quer ir junto, Riza?

A tenente analisou a proposta. Roy alargou o sorriso ao vê-la guardar os papéis cuidadosamente na gaveta e se levantar.

- Eu topo ir também, mas sem gracinha e nem cantadas, tá bom? – ela foi categórica. Não que Roy ficasse jogando cantadas para ela a torto e a direita. Aliás, pensando bem no assunto, Roy nunca lhe tratou como as outras mulheres com quem saia. Às vezes fazia alguma gracinha ou outra, mas nada comparado às outras mulheres. Eram amigos de infância, Riza não conseguia vê-los como algo a mais, mas também não gostava de pensar na idéia de Roy estar casado com outra mulher – sem bem que é quase impossível de se ver um cara como ele amarrado a uma mulher só –, mas mesmo assim esse tipo de pensamento não a agradava.

- Sim senhora! – Roy bateu continência e deu um sorriso sem graça para ela – A tenente quer ir em qual restaurante?

- Sei lá, é você que passa metade da vida neles, namorando – foi uma indireta das fortes, Roy a olhou diferente num instante, seus músculos se enrijeceram e ele ficou sério. Parecia nem respirar – Roy? – Riza estranhou aquela mudança tão repentina de olhares. Há meio segundo ele a olhava zombeteiro, como dois super-mega-ultra-amigos, e agora ele a olhava como se gravasse cada detalhe do seu rosto. Os olhos dele cintilavam para os dela, como se estivesse a convidando para... "Calma lá, Roy!" a própria consciência do Mustang chamou-lhe a atenção. Só aí ele percebeu o que estava fazendo, ou melhor, percebeu o que estava _vendo_. Lógico que sabia que Riza era uma mulher linda, afinal, Roy podia ser qualquer coisa, menos cego. Só que nunca a viu mais que uma amiga-irmã, nunca se sentiu tão _tenso _com esse tipo de comentário dela. Já o ouviu várias vezes, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Às vezes ele se pegava pensando se ela tinha algum paquera, se saía com alguém ou se era _comprometida_. De repente sentiu uma pontada aguda no peito, uma pontada incômoda, mas não tinha nada a ver com dor física. Ela o chamou de novo.

- Não é nada não, tenente. Melhor irmos, não é? – o sorriso zombeteiro voltou à face do moreno, mas os olhos ainda estavam um pouco trêmulos. – Ainda acho que vou ter que fazer hora extra... – comentou pesaroso.

- Tudo bem, coronel. Eu fico com você. – Riza provavelmente nem percebeu o que tinha dito, mas essa frase não passou despercebida pelo moreno. A pontada aguda em seu peito sumiu por completo. E eles saíram.

-×-

_Rizenpool – Casa da vovó Pinako – mesmo horário. _

Alphonse atacava a comida da vovó avidamente, parecia não comer há semanas. A velha estava sentada em frente ao menino, comendo sua porção de arroz, salada e carne. Quando Al ia pegar a terceira porção de comida, Pinako falou:

- Vai com calma ai, Al. Você não quer ter uma "noite de rei", quer? – Al deu uma risada sem graça e devolveu o prato à mesa. Pinako riu e depois começou a puxar assunto. – Então, você vai à Cidade Central só pra ver o Ed mesmo?

Al a olhou inocentemente.

- Não. – sorriu marotamente. – Vou prestar o exame pra Alquimista Federal no fim do ano.

O garfo parou a centímetros da boca de Pinako.

- _Hã?_ – a velha parecia estar petrificada. Olhava-o como se ele dissesse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. – _Quê?_

- Ora, qual o problema? – Al bebia um pouco de suco.

- Você sabe no que vai estar se metendo? Sabe das coisas que vai ter que fazer se for admitido? – Alphonse sentiu-se subestimado pela vovó Pinako. Por mais que ela se preocupasse, por mais que ela tivesse medo por ele, ela deveria sabe que Al não era mais uma criança. Colocou o copo de vidro com cuidado na mesa e voltou-se para a senhora:

- Vovó, eu sei melhor do que ninguém o que posso ser obrigado a fazer. – Pinako entendeu o recado e mudou de assunto.

- Então, vai avisar o Ed que vai chegar amanhã?

- Não – o sorriso maroto voltou ao rosto de anjo do rapas – pretendo fazer uma _surpresa_. Só que tenho que falar com a Winry primeiro. Pinako sorriu.

-×-

_Cidade Central – Lanchonete preferida da Winry – 12h45min_

- Calma Ed! Assim você vai sair rolando, não, quicando daqui! – Winry olhava abismada a voracidade com que Ed destruía o hambúrguer. Nessa hora, ela quis morrer ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que o olhavam assustadas. – Ed, por Deus! Vai com calma!

- O que? Eu tô com fome! – respondeu o Alquimista baixinho de boca cheia.

- Fecha essa boca! Eu não quero ver o seu hambúrguer todo mastigado, cheio de saliva, pastoso e rodando pela sua boca, não! – após essa descrição Ed largou o lanche enojado.

- Não precisava ser tão detalhista, Winry... Acho que vou vomitar... – Ed sentiu todo aquele lanche começar a fazer o caminho inverso e voltar para o esôfago. – _Aiê..._

- Nem pense nisso, Ed! Seja macho e respire fundo! – Winry começou a pensar se aquilo era mesmo verdade. Mas, graças a um milagre divino, o estomago de Ed se acalmou. – Ei, aquela ali não é a Riza? _E o Roy tá junto! _– Winry sussurrou ao ver Roy e Riza entrarem na lanchonete, Ed virou-se e soltou um resmungo "Agora que eu vomito mesmo!", mas logo levou um cutucão de Winry. – Cala a boca, quero ouvir o que eles estão falando! – Ed rodou os olhos, ô curiosidade...

-×-

_Mesa do Roy e da Riza _

"Hoje não é o meu dia." Roy pensava enquanto olhava Ed, que estava sentado junto com a namorada algumas mesas à frente. Mas o rosto de Riza entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você dois parecem um par de velhos rabugentos.

- Mas não sou eu, Riza! Ele parece um inseto! Aonde quer que eu vá, ele está! – Roy nem tinha percebido a presença da garçonete que o olhava descaradamente, ignorando Riza por completo.

- Que o senhor vai querer? – perguntou a garçonete ruiva, com um sorriso malicioso na cara. Roy se virou para Riza, sem dar a menor das atenções para a outra.

- Vai comer o quê, Riza?

- Ahn... – ela deu uma rápida olhada no cardápio e se decidiu – Quero um misto-quente e um suco de laranja.

- Dois misto-quentes, um suco de laranja e um de uva, por favor. – Roy deu o seu melhor sorriso, a garçonete deu meia volta e foi-se para cozinha.

-×-

_Mesa do Ed e da Winry _

- Eu joguei merda na cruz, só pode! – ainda resmungando, Ed bebia seu suco.

- Sabia que vocês dois parecem um casal de velhinhos rabugentos? – comentou Winry, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. Onde será que ela havia ouvido esse comentário...? – Daqui a pouco vão estar com noventa anos e um dando bengalada no outro. – Ed mostrou a língua.

- Já comeu? – Ed fez um sim com a cabeça – Então vamos, né?

Os dois se levantaram e foram até o balcão para pagar a conta. Enquanto esperavam o caixa calcular o preço do lanche, a loira comentou ao namorado:

- Será que eles tão de rolo? – a namorada olhava para os dois oficiais do exército pelo canto dos olhos. – Se bem que eles até são bonitinhos juntos.

- Ah, nem em um milhão de anos! – Ed retrucou enquanto pagava a conta – A tenente nunca iria cair na lábia desse aí. Ela é inteligente.

- Só que eu não tô falando de lábia, Ed – tom de voz dela começou a decolar para um mais sonhador. -, tô falando de amor, entende? – ela olhou para o namorado, que a encarava como se visse uma louca que acabara de fugir de um sanatório.

- Mas eles são como banana e pimenta, sal e açúcar! Simplesmente não combinam. Além do mais, a tenente merece alguém normal.

- Ai, Ed. Você nunca vai entender né? – Winry começou a puxar um namorado suspirando pelo braço – Vam'bora!

-×-

_Mesa do Roy e da Riza_

Pouco tempo depois a garçonete trouxe os pedidos. A forma como ela atendia o coronel era quase como um servo tratava um patrão. Isso de certa forma irritava a tenente, já que ela não via nada de tão especial nem de cativante naquele sorriso lindo dele. Calma lá! _Lindo_?! Caramba, onde que o sorriso dele era bonito?! Em tudo. Os lábios bem feitos, os dentes perfeitos...

- Riza? – chamou o coronel – Ainda está entre nós?

- Oi? Ah, ah, tô sim... – então Riza percebeu que seu misto-quente e seu suco já estavam em sua frente. Droga! Tomara que ele não tenha percebido ela estava olhando para a boca dele! Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas concentrados – ou tentando ficar – em seus respectivos lanches. Roy era quem mais dava olhadas na tenente a sua frente. Falar ou não falar? Tocar ou não tocar na ferida aberta? Eis as questões, amigos leitores. Para Roy Mustang, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, Riza Hawkeye era uma mulher intimidadora, forte e independente. Daquelas que só precisam dos homens para reprodução, e isso deixava Roy "acuado". Mas, ao mesmo tempo, buscava coragem em algum cantinho do seu espírito. A culpa no olhar de sua amiga era um martírio para os dois, e agora, que estavam fora do Quartel, sem assuntos do exército para tratar, e, principalmente, sem documentos para assinar, parecia ser uma boa oportunidade para conversar. Mas quem disse que as palavras saiam? Bom, quem sabe quando os dois estiverem fazendo hora extra... _sozinhos_.

-×-

_Cidade central – Mercadinho aonde a Winry trabalha – 17h48min_

Passe logo, ponteiro, passe! Era o que Winry pensava, estava quase na hora de ir para casa, tomar um banho, jantar e cair na cama, mas o relógio conspirava contra ela. O movimento no mercadinho era nulo naquela sexta-feira, a jovem só estava lá para marcar presença. Com a cabeça sobre os braços apoiados no balcão, ela ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo? – repetiu a frase feita ao botar o telefone no ouvido.

- _Winry?_ - epa. A voz sabia seu nome, mas sua mente não a associou com ninguém que conhecia – _Winry é você?_

- Quem fala? – ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. E se fosse um assassino? Melhor não dar nenhuma informação pessoal.

-_ Sou eu, Winry! Alphonse! _– a informação caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de Winry, que, de tamanho susto, deu um pulo da cadeira, embasbacada.

- AL??? – sua voz subiu três oitavos, quase teve certeza que a outra pessoa da linha tinha afastado o fone do ouvido – ALPHONSE ELRIC???

- _E quem mais seria? Conheceu outro Al na minha ausência?_ – a voz era risonha, um riso muito família para ela. Era Al, definitivamente.

- Al...! Nossa, como é bom ouvir a sua voz! – Winry tinha a voz trêmula de emoção. Fazia mais de um ano que não tinha notícias dele, estava morrendo de saudades. – Como você tá? Onde você tá? O que tá fazendo?!

- _Calma, calma Winry! Uma pergunta de cada vez! _– a voz riu ainda mais. – _Eu tô muito bem e cheguei hoje de manhã na casa da vovó Pinako._

- Na casa da vovó? Ah! Queria estar aí pra te receber com uma pancada com a minha chave inglesa na sua cabeça! – agora Winry riu quando a voz se calou por um momento.

- _Terá a sua chance logo. Tô indo pra Cidade Central amanhã._

- JURA??? – Winry deu outro pulo, mas recuou ao ver o olhar ameaçador de seu chefe. – Verdade mesmo??

- _Claro! Tenho muitas saudades de você e do Nii-san. Vovó me disse que vocês tão juntos, verdade?_

- É... estamos sim. – Winry corou um pouco. Vovó Pinako e suas mensagens a jato... – Bem, quando você chega?

- _Acho que por volta do meio-dia. Ah, queria saber se você pode ir me encontrar na estação..._

- Claro Al! Estarei lá! Acharei você num instante!

- _Acho que não, heim_ – Al riu um pouco sem graça – _Se a vovó Pinako não me reconheceu, acho que você também não vai!_

- Qualé, tá me subestimando?! – a mecânica fingiu ultraje em sua voz.

- _Nããão, é só que eu tô um pouquinho diferente..._

- Um pouquinho quanto, numa escala de zero à dez?

- _Acho que uns nove e meio!_

- Credo! – Winry arregalou os olhos. – Então... como que eu te acho??

- _Relaxe, eu acho você. Só esteja lá ao meio-dia, certo?_

- Tudo bem então! O Ed ter um ataque piscodélico quando eu contar pra ele!

- _Não, por favor! Não fale nada ao Ed. Quer fazer uma surpresa pra ele!_ – um riso que a moça julgou ser malvado saiu da garganta dele. – _Guarda esse segredo pra mim, Winry?_

- Hm... tá! Vai ser legal ver a cara dele!

- _A gente se vê amanhã, Winry. Tchau!_ – Al desligou.

- Tchau... – assim que Winry botou o telefona no gancho, seu chefe, um senhor já de idade apareceu.

- Seu expediente acabou Winry. Já pode ir. – o velho lhe deu um sorriso cansado, e a moça o retribuiu. Caminhando apressadamente pela rua até o seu apartamento. "Ah! Não vejo a hora de rever o Al!" este era o pensamento que dominava a cabecinha dela. Chegou em seu apartamento e pôs-se a preparar o seu jantar.

-×-

_Quartel General – 18h15min_

- Tem certeza que você não quer ir com a gente, Ed? – Havoc perguntava à Fullmetal, antes de sair acompanhado de Fuery, Fa**ll**man e Breda. – Vai ser divertido, cara, não vai se arrepender, garanto.

- Sim, àquele bar tem um montão de garçonetes bonitonas... – Fallman tomou a palavra, empolgado com a idéia - sem falar da bebia, lógico.

- E a música também é legal – Fuery falou mais timidamente, sorrindo. – vamos Ed, só nós não vai ter graça!

- Ei, péra lá! Tá insinuando que nós somos_ chatos?!_ – Fallman grunhiu.

- Se a carapuça te serviu, Fallman, não posso fazer nada. – o outros sorria descaradamente. – _Tsc, tsc..._

- Cê tá pedindo pra morre, né, quatro-olhos!?

- Tá bom, pessoal, não ser matem! Eu gostaria muito de ir, mas se a Winry descobrir vai rachar a minha cabeça como se fosse uma melancia!

- Ah, sei! É a mulher quem manda, né? – Havoc comentou, zombeteiro.

- Er... não é bem assim... – Ed tentou se explicar, mas como se aquilo era verdade? – Tá, é ela que manda. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Ela é assustadora, gente, vocês não têm noção do que ela é capaz de fazer! – o pequeno alquimista sentiu como se um cubinho de gelo escorregasse de sua nuca até o seu calcanhar.

- Ahhh, sei como que é esse tipo de coisa...

- Sabe? – todos o encararam, assustados.

- Uai, gente... eu tive um relacionamento com uma mulher, e durou quase a minha vida toda!

- É, com a sua mãe. – Fallman comentou e todos racharam o bico da cara de "eu vou arrancar a sua língua, seu panaca!"

- Bom, gente, é melhor irem. Já são quase seis e vinte. – Edward recolheu seu casaco e preparou-se para ir embora. – O Mustang e a Tenente Hawkeye vão ficar?

- É, parece que vão fazer hora extra pra terminar àqueles relatórios, tá lembrado? – Havoc disse, já com expressão mais calma.

- Ah tá, lembrei. Bom, eu tô picando a mula. – Ed acenou para os colegas e caçou o caminho de casa.

-×-

_Sala do coronel Mustang – 18h57min_

A cara de tédio de Roy era de dar dó. Estava debruçado sobre a mesa e brincando com uma caneta. Riza, por sua vez, estava terminando a sua parte.

- Coronel – chamou ela. – quanto mais embromar, mas tarde vamos sair.

- O meu braço já tá dormente, Riza... – choramingou de volta – eu queria é botar fogo nesse monte de merda.

- E certamente ia receber o dobro de reclamações depois e ficaria mais tempo aqui. Agora... endireite-se! – Roy se endireitou. – Pára de brincar com a caneta! – Roy parou. – E comece a assinar. Falta pouco agora. Acho que acabaremos antes das sete e meia. – Riza se levantou e seguiu até a porta. – Vou ver se tem alguma coisa pra gente comer. – e saiu. Roy ficou olhando a porta fechada diante de si. Em nenhum momento Riza o olhou nos olhos. Voltou sua atenção aos papéis, sem nem olhar do que se tratavam, apenas assinava. Cinco minutos depois, Riza voltou com um pouco de bolachas que havia achado no refeitório.

- Foi só o que eu achei, mas acho que dá pra enrolar o estômago. – Riza entregou um pacote a ele e voltou a sua mesa.

- Acho que nem precisa, já tô acabando. – Roy sorriu para ela, um sorriso que desarmaria um exército de mulheres. Até ela sentiu como se tivesse borboletas no estômago.

- Tá certo. – ela optou por esperá-lo acabar.

Em torno de meia hora depois, Roy acabou de assinar o último relatório.

- Acabei! – o coronel jogou-se para trás, aliviado.

- Então já podemos ir, né? – sua tenente começou a guardar os papéis na gaveta. – Parece que batemos o recorde...

- Riza, eu quero falar com você antes de ir.

- Estou ouvindo, pode falar. – respondeu, mas sem parar de arrumar a mesa.

- Quero que olhe pra mim, Riza! – a voz do coronel saiu como uma ordem, surpreendendo um pouco a tenente. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que ele estava com as mãos apoiadas em sua mesa e a olhava diretamente. – Pare de fugir do meu rosto.

- O que tá...?

- Não finja, Riza. Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. – o olhar dele era penetrante. Tão penetrante que talvez fosse possível olhar a alma de Riza através deles. – Já disse que você não teve culpa naquele dia...

- E... quem disse que eu estou me sentindo culpada?

- Você mesma. – Roy viu os olhos dela ficarem confusos. – Você evita olhar o meu rosto, Riza. Tá praticamente estampado na sua testa. – antes que ela pudesse protestar, Roy segurou a mão da tenente e levou-a até o seu tapa-olho. Hawkeye sentiu como se as borboletas de seu estômago estivessem lutando. Roy voltou a falar:

- Pela última vez, você _não_ teve culpa. Você _não_ falhou. Você sempre foi a pessoa que sempre me levantou quando eu estava na sarjeta. Eu nunca vou poder compensar tudo o que você fez por mim. Mas...

Uma longa pausa se seguiu. Roy segurou ainda mais forte a mão da tenente. Não sabia por que, mas não queria quebrar esse contato físico tão cedo.

-... não me evite. Não pare de me olhar... _por favor_...

A briga de borboletas no estômago de Riza evoluiu para uma guerra, onde as borboletas se engalfinhavam umas às outras e as outras em seus órgãos. Ela se levantou se súbito, ficando frente a frente com o coronel – bom, não tão frente a frente, já que ela é mais baixa, enfim... – que a encarava intensamente. Hawkeye sorriu e tocou de leve o rosto do coronel. Com esta ação, Roy arregalou um pouco os olhos, prendeu a respiração e seus músculos viraram pedra. A mulher disse:

- Desculpe. Não vou mais fazer isso. – os músculos do rosto de Roy se puxaram para os lados e um sorriso se formou também. Um segundo depois ela puxou a mão rapidamente, pegou o casaco e disse, ainda sorrindo:

- Vai ficar aí parado feito uma estátua a noite toda?

- Hã? Que estát... ah, ah tá. Tô bem atrás de você.

E assim os dois seguiram para suas respectivas casas. Mais leves.

-×-

_Rizenpool – Casa da vovó Pinako – 23h22min._

- Você pode passar a noite no quarto da Winry, Al. – a velha Pinako guiou a ex-armadura o quarto. – Está limpo, mas só um pouco desarrumado.

- Muito obrigado, vovó. – Al sorriu e jogou-se na cama. A cama da menina ficava embaixo da janela, e a luz da lua clareava bem o rosto do garoto. Mal podia esperar pelo dia de amanhã!

- "Nii-san! Estou chegando!" – e assim_,_ Al seguiu para o mundo dos sonhos.

-×-

_Cidade Central – Casa do Ed – mesmo horário_

Edward Elric estava espatifado na cama, pensando nos acontecimentos daquela manhã. Estava preocupado. Algum idiota havia feito a Transmutação Humana e fracassado. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Muito provavelmente, um Homúnculo estava à solta.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, e virou a cabeça para a esquerda. Os abriu logo em seguida e olhando o seu retrato favorito. Alphonse e ele. Juntos. Sorridentes. De repente sentiu uma saudade imensa do seu irmãozinho caçula. Como ele estaria agora? O que estava fazendo? Por onde ele andou? E, principalmente, por que, raios, não deu nenhuma notícia!?

- Al... que saudades de você... seu _babaca_. – Ed fechou os olhos também e seguiu para a terra dos sonhos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No capítulo dois: 

_**- Al, seu jumento! Que saudades de você!**_

.

.

_**- AAHH!!! AL?!?! QUANTO VOCÊ TÁ MEDINDO???**_

.

.

.

_**- Não quero que tudo aconteça de novo! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Isso mesmo pessoal! Vocês não bateram com a cabeça no monitor! Eu escrevi isso sim! Voltei com a mania de FMA! (salva de palmas) _

_Esta fic foi totalmente reformulada. Espero que seja digno de algum comentário! Ah, o Roy e a Riza não são fofos? ;3_

_Até a próxima, senhoras e senhores!_

**Bella Tayoukai**


End file.
